


Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but can I drink your blood and kill you. Thanks

by be_the_trash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mentions Of Blurryface, Murder, Mute Tyler Joseph, Tyler is psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_trash/pseuds/be_the_trash
Summary: Tyler has been in the institution as long as he can remember. When he escapes and meets the most beautiful man he has ever seen he decides nothing will keep them apart. Nothing*Summary not 100% accurate. Check title, much more accurate.





	Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but can I drink your blood and kill you. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is 17 and Josh is 24-27 ish. Yes, there is an age difference to make it a little more realistic that Josh would be living alone. This is set sometimes in the early 1900's when no one knew anything about mental health. Sorry if it's not super accurate to the 1900's, usually I would put in the research to make it as realistic as possible, but this was one of those things I wrote in a hot second and didn't think twice about. Oops.

Lights are flashing and there's a loud, harsh noise that Tyler thinks must be an alarm. He wants to get up and see what it is, but his limbs won't listen to him. Blurry speaks in the back of his mind but he can hardly hear.

_He struggles as the helmet is put back on. "Please," he begs, knowing it's useless because they can't understand him, "Please, not again." He hasn't spoken a real word since the first one of these sessions where they cut out his tongue because he had "talked too much", however many years ago that had been._

_The doctors don't listen. The straps bite into his arms as he tries to get free and tears flow freely down his face. The man, the one all the patients were too afraid to speak of, came forward and shoved the leather strap into his mouth._

_"This might hurt a bit," he said with a knowing smile. Then he flipped a switch and Tyler couldn't breathe._  


  
When did he stand up? He mentally shrugs and slowly drags his feet across the floor, pain flaring in his left leg every time he set it down. Must be broken. His chest burns with each breath and he wonders if his lungs are working properly. He knows his door will be locked, but maybe he can see out of the tiny window. Turning his head, he peers through to see absolute chaos in front of him. He tries the handle. Unlocked.

Smiling and suddenly filled with hope, he opens the door. He closes his eyes and takes deep breath in through his nose, smelling the pure terror and adrenaline in the air.

He opens his eyes, mouth curling into a grin and manic energy filling him. He would feast tonight, Blurry would be satisfied for once. He makes his way calmly through the chaos. He watches the men in white uniforms closely but they have other problems. Those problems being the hundreds of other people they've tortured and beaten over the past decades.

  
_Electricity flowed through him. Pure agony in the form of white heat. Tyler's head was thrown back and the helmet was ripped from its place, shutting off the electricity and causing their machine to catch on fire._

_He let his head lay back, relaxing as he smiled weakly and started laughing. They had failed. They had failed to kill him. He broke off to wheeze then resumed laughing. Soon it turned to cackling._

_The doctors ignored him at first, too worried about their machines. When Tyler heard a harsh, "Shut it, crazy!" He stopped laughing and jerked his head back up to see who had spoken. One of the doctors had his fist clenched and was glaring at him. Tyler looked at him for a minute before he grinned._

_He made a tutting sound and the man swung. The blow rattled Tyler's brains and tipped the chair sideways with him still strapped in. The man kicked him in the stomach then crouched down to growl in his ear, "Just because you're only 17, doesn't mean I'm afraid to teach you a lesson."_  


  
Pain flares in his leg with each step, but he ignores it. The door at the end of the hallway, that was his goal. He watches carefully to make sure no one stops him. The fear that hung in the air, not only from the patients like usual but also from the "doctors" gave him the energy he needed to reach the door.

His hand locked around the handle, pain shooting spikes up his arm from his wrist, which was twisted and puffy from the abuse earlier- that day? The day before? Tyler couldn't remember.

**~~_What about my food?_ ~~ **

His grip on the door tightens in fear, his lips move in answer, but as usual the sounds that came out were jumbled and broken, words that only he and Blurry could understand, "I want to escape. If we eat, we might be stuck here."

**_~~I don't care. It's time for me to eat~~ _ **

Again, moving his lips uselessly, Tyler asks, "Can't you feed the way you usually do? Do I have to?"

**_~~Yes, you do~~ _ **

Tyler stares at the door forlornly, but lets his hand fall back to his side. He adjusts his face into the mask of crazy he put on so easily and turns around, determined to feed as quickly as possible so he could escape.

  
_Tyler couldn't breathe as blow after blow rained down on top of him. He couldn't scream, couldn't beg, couldn't escape. Eventually, they stopped and Tyler's senses slowly returned to see two of the men having an argument about him._

_"You can't just attack him whenever you feel like it!"_

_"But he's crazy! Why do shouldn't I? He made me mad and the laugh is fucking annoying."_

_"That doesn't give you an excuse to assault another person."_

_"That thing is not a person. It's a broken piece of crap. Now get out of my way, I am in charge here. Unlock him from the chair and stand him up, I need to teach him a lesson about breaking expensive equipment."_

_Tyler was shaking involuntarily as the other men hurried to follow his instructions. He had been through many of these so called "lessons" before, and to say he was afraid was the understatement of the century._  


  
Tyler turned from the door, crazed desperation in his eyes. His eyes scanned the chaos of the hall in front of him, trying to select a victim. He slowly limped forward, trying to limit his time on his injured leg.

He had weave and dodge people, trying to find the perfect person so he would only have to do it once, but so far he couldn't find someone.

His eyes locked on a young patient who obviously hadn't been there long judging by the terrified look on his face and the fact that he was tucked in a corner with his arms wrapped around his legs for comfort. Tyler smile as he looked him over. Fear radiated off him with incredible strength and Tyler's mouth was watering just thinking about him.

He sped up, making a direct line towards the child who appeared to be around the age of 15, only a little younger than Tyler himself. When he reached the kid, he looked up at him fearfully and Tyler grinned. He tried to say, "Hey there," but only the usual strangled sounds came out, which seemed to scare the boy more. His eyes traveled up and down Tyler, taking in the beaten look and the bite marks scattering his body from various break downs he'd had and his smell of fear increased dramatically, overwhelming Tyler's sense and he lost control.

  
_Tyler backed away shakily from the man in front of him, who was holding some sort of beating stick and was advancing on him quickly. He raised his arms to shield himself from the overhand blow and his wrist screamed as the man hit it with the baton multiple times. He fell to the ground and the man beat him until he was screaming and crying, trying to plead but unable to because of his mutilated tongue._

_He brought his foot down hard on Tyler's left leg once, twice, three times and Tyler felt something crack. Letting out the loudest scream yet, Tyler burried his teeth into his wrist, biting down harshly into what he hoped were veins. It barely felt like anything so Tyler tightened his jaw as blood flooded his mouth and more blows rained down on him._

_The blows stopped fairly quickly after they realized what he was doing and all at once everyone started yelling, trying to pull his teeth away from his arm but he dug in. This was his defense mechanism, biting himself. It didn't work too well, but when Tyler became overwhelmed he started biting. Usually it was himself, but a few other people had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and Blurry had convince Tyler to attack._

_They managed to pry his bloody jaw from his arm and restrain him, locking him back in the chair with unneeded roughness._

_Tyler's breathing turned shallow and his vision blurred. Focusing was an impossibility as the world spun and spun and spun from lack of blood._  


  
With a scream, Tyler fell forward onto the boy. It was easy enough to pin him to the floor on his stomach, all the pain Tyler felt vanish with his desperate need. He lay on the boys back and used his arm to push his head to the side. Snarling like an animal, he sank his teeth into the main artery in the boys neck.

Blood flooded his mouth, replacing the fear with the smell and taste of copper. He heard Blurry laugh in the back of his head as he started drinking. The boy yelled and tried to buck him off, but he held on, refusing to let too much of the precious fear-filled blood spill.

He drank until the flow of blood started to slow down and the boy's struggles lost strength. He released his teeth and started licking at the blood, wishing there was more. The boy was pale and sweating beneath him, almost dead from how much blood had poured out of his neck. He shivered when Tyler started licking at his neck and tried again to push him off.

This time, Tyler let himself be pushed off. Blurry was satisfied and so was he. He didn't need to kill this kid, though he would probably die soon if he didn't get a blood transfusion.

Standing up, Tyler made his way back to the door. At this point, most people were dead or dying. Some of the patients had run out of doctors and were fighting other patients over who could kill the few doctors left, so no one paid him much attention.

The pain he felt was eclipsed by the immense satisfaction coming from Blurry and he reached out a hand for the door in what felt like drug induced haze. The door was thankfully unlocked, so Tyler slipped out quickly and closed it behind him.

There was an empty stairwell leading up and down and Tyler struggled to remember if he was above or below ground. Looking around, he noticed a plaque above the door he had just come from that read -3. Tyler smiled at it, silently thanking it as he rushed up the stairs until he reached ground level where he cautiously opened the door to another hallway, this one empty.

Unsure of where to go, Tyler limped forward. The adrenaline rush from moments ago had already worn off, making everything hurt worse than it originally had.

The hallway stretched out in front of him as Tyler slowly made his way down, checking in the windows for a sign of something that might help him find the exit. Through one of the doors, Tyler spotted an emergency exit and his heart raced with excitement. He tried the door handle with his uninjured hand, but it was locked.

Growling with frustration, Tyler brought his elbow back and slammed it into the glass. He reeled back from the impact, his elbow on fire and the glass unbroken. Angry, he tried again. And again. And again. His elbow was bleeding from the repeated impact, but the glass was unscathed, except for a little blood. How thick was this fucking glass?!

Tyler tried the handle again. Still locked. He tried to smash the window. Still intact. He paced around in front of the door, angry that he was so close to escaping. He searched frantically for something to break the glass, but he couldn't find anything.

He checked to see if any door in the hallway might be unlocked and found one that was. Holding his breath, Tyler slowly opened the door to find it was a janitors closet. He was about to scream when he realized it was actually a blessing. The janitors probably have the keys, and if not he could definitely find something to break the glass with.

He searched around but didn't find any keys. He did find multiple things he could use to break the glass, the best of which was a broken fire extinguisher. Smiling, Tyler carried the old junk back to door. Taking a step back, he swung it over his head with all his strength.

The window shattered and Tyler grinned in relief, dropping the extinguisher and stepping forward to reach in through the window and unlock the door from the inside, his arm scraping on the jagged glass but Tyler ignored the fresh blood that poured from the wound. He had more important things to do. When the door swung open, Tyler instantly headed straight for the emergency exit.

The door banged open and for the first time in countless years, Tyler smelled fresh air. Giddy with excitement, Tyler laughed. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths thought his nose in between bouts of laughter. The world was spinning in the blackness of his eyelids.

With a sudden clarity, Tyler's eyes snapped open. He turned and started to sprint, where he was headed, he didn't know. The pain in his leg was agonizing but Tyler didn't care, being able to run was more important than pain.

He ran until his leg gave out on him. It buckled underneath him at the knee and he collapsed, his vision spinning. Taking a few deep breaths, Tyler shook his head, trying to clear it. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was running, but as his vision returned he realized he was in a residential area. He forced himself to stand and limped to the nearest house, praying whoever it was wasn't home, but at the same time hoping in the back of his fucked up mind that he could eat again.

The lights were off, but Tyler did a sweep of the outside of the house to find the best entrance. One window had no curtains and showed an empty living room. It was obvious that whoever lived here was new as it was very empty aside from the boxes piled in random places.

Tyler grinned and decided that the window would be his entry point. He debated for a second wether or not to go for stealth or be direct. He checked the window, which was unfortunately locked. He decided to fuck stealth and glanced around at his feet to find something to break the window with. After another pass around the house, he found a sizable rock which he lugged to the window, his wrist screaming at him the entire time.

Heaving the rock into his chest, Tyler was sure his lungs were going to burst. With all of his meager might, he threw the rock at the window. It cracked, but did not break. Tyler repeated the action and the window shattered, a lot louder than Tyler would have expected and he wondered briefly if the person had woken up.

By now, Tyler's head hurt badly and the world was fading in and out, but with the last bit of strength, he managed to pull himself through the window, scraping his stomach on the edge, then falling onto the pile of broken glass on the floor. Relieved to be lying down, Tyler closed his eyes with a slight smile of content on his face.

Unfortunately, his peace did not last long. A scared voice sounded from the shadows, "Who's there? I-I-I'm armed, s-so back off!"

Tyler wheezed a slight laughter at the attempted bravery and used the wall to drag himself into a sitting position, almost throwing up at the wave of nausea that passed over him. He frowned at this feeling. Apparently he was more messed up than he thought.

The person from the shadows slowly came around a corner that presumably led to the bedroom where he had been sleeping. As his face came into view, Tyler choked.

He was beautiful.

He appeared to be somewhere in his kid twenties, his head had obviously been recently shaved and Tyler wanted nothing more than to run his hands over his head. His skin was perfect, too perfect. It made Tyler want to run a knife over it to see if it would bleed or if it was as plastic as it looked in the night lighting. His bone structure could not have been more perfect. His frame was neither weak nor strong, but a perfect in between. Tyler's mouth watered just looking at him.

He was holding an oddly shaped piece of wood behind his head as one would hold a baseball bat. His posture was that of someone who expected a fight, which wasn't surprising given his situation.

"Who are you. What are you doing in my house?" The man demanded, then he gasped, "Is that blood? Oh my god are you okay??!" He dropped the piece of wood, rushing over to help.

Tyler could do nothing but watch him with wife eyes as he checked all over Tyler for his various injuries, "We need to get you to a hospital," the man declared and Tyler snapped out of his trance.

Tyler started to panic. He couldn't go to a hospital, what if the men from the institution found him? He weakly pushed the man away, trying to get to his feet to start running again but the man pushed him back down, "Hey, calm down! Why don't you want to go to the hospital?"

Tyler couldn't answer him. He knew that even if he tried, the man wouldn't understand him anyway. He simply stated at the man and shook his head, trying to convey his words with those simple movements.

The man sighed in frustration, "Okay, fine. No hospital. But you need help. Your arm looks broken and there's so much blood I'm surprised you haven't died yet."

Tyler wanted to laugh, but vile rose from his stomach when he tried to move. He turned and promptly vomited on the floor before his arms gave out on him and he face planted into vomit and broken glass. He dimly thought about how much of a mess his life was and let out a slight giggle before he threw up again and passed out.

 

His dreams were full of screaming and the smell of burning flesh. He woke with a start, sitting upright with a jolt then wincing as he remembered all the pain that adrenaline had pushed away. Glancing around, he found the nearly angelic man sitting in a chair beside the bed he was in. His breath caught again at the sight of him and his fingers twitched to wrap around his throat, but he forced himself to not move.

He took a quick inventory of his injuries. His wrist and leg were in makeshift splits and bandages covered his stomach and various places along his arms, legs, and head. He didn't remember being that badly hurt, but he pushed that thought aside and focus on the man sitting next to him.

The man smile hesitantly at him, "I um, made you food." He handed Tyler a plate with two fried eggs and a piece of toast on it. The thought of eating made Tyler want to throw up again, but he wanted to seem as normal as he could until he got some strength back so he accepted the plate with a nod of thanks. The man watched him as he took his first few bites.

"My name's Josh," he said. There was no expectations for Tyler to respond attached to his voice. Tyler simply nodded and continued to eat. He finished the plate and set it gently on his lap. Josh smiled at him hesitantly and asked, "You feeling better?"

 _No,_ Tyler thought but he knew that in this situation he should be polite. He nodded and smiled in what he hoped was a grateful way.

Josh looked at the ground awkwardly, "Um, so as I was looking for other injuries I noticed your tongue was... Well I don't know what happened to it. It looks like it was mutilated."

Memories hit Tyler like a brick, causing his breathing to speed up but he pushed them away. He snarled in his head, _'You're not welcome here!'_ and forced himself to smile. He nodded.

Josh looked determined and slightly shaky as he handed Tyler a small notepad and a pen, "What happened?"

Tyler took the notepad and pen and watched Josh in curiosity for a few seconds. He was messing with his fingernails and refused to meet Tyler's eyes. He seemed almost scared of Tyler, despite being older than him.

~~_**Social anxiety** _ ~~

Tyler silently thanked Blurry for the information and turned to the notepad, considering what to say carefully. He decided on the less information Josh had, the better.

He scrawled in messy handwriting:

_Someone did cut it out_

Josh read the note and his eyebrows furrowed, "Who? Why?"

Tyler considered this for a second and thought back, carefully as to not disturb any memories but a slight involuntary spasm ran down his back as he remembered the chilling words the man had spoken before they held him down and-

_He said I talked too much_

Josh watched him closely and drew in a deep breath, "How did you get those injuries? It looked like someone had beat you."

_They did_

Josh stiffened, "Was it- was it your parents?"

Tyler let his hands fall into his lap and he shook slightly. Memories went through his brain in little flashes of his parents bodies, strewn across the floor as his first acts of murder. He remembered sitting in their blood, crying as his sister came in and the look in her eyes as he had to kill her too.

Josh sighed, obviously taking his silence as a yes. Tyler figured he might as well use the excuse. His parents had never helped him while they were alive, so might as well use them to his advantage now. "And the teeth marks all over your arms?" Josh asked.

Tyler didn't answer that. He had no good excuse for those and saying they were self inflicted would only make Josh not trust him. His throat closed up at the thought. No. He needed Josh to trust him. Better to be a broken kid with shitty parents than a psycho. He lowered his head and avoided Josh's eyes, getting into character and he slowly decided on the details of today's mask.

"Why did you break in? Why here of all places?"

Tyler's brain races and he quickly started writing

_I got desperate. I needed somewhere to stay and I couldn't think. I just ran until I couldn't stand then I just picked a house_

Tyler was proud of his quick thinking and excuse. Easier to use a part of the truth rather than think of a whole new lie.

Josh frowned slightly as he read. He obviously didn't know what to say to that so he moved onto something else, "Why didn't you want to go to the hospital? Are you afraid of the cops?"

Tyler nodded and Josh nodded back, obviously deep in thought. Tyler runs through scenarios in his head, trying to find the quickest way to get Josh on the floor. He searched the room for weapons, but the best he could find was a thick, hardback book on the little bed stand next to the bed he was in. He was trying to think of an excuse to pick up the book when Josh stood up.

He shot Tyler a small smile, "I will be right back."

Tyler nodded and watched him leave. The second the door closed behind him, Tyler stood up and began searching the room for something better to hurt Josh with, but he found nothing. He growled in frustration, but decided the book would have to be enough. He grabbed the book, which was hard with his splinted wrist, and hobbled his way over to the door, standing behind it with the book raised high over his head, waiting.

The door clicked open and Tyler felt adrenaline rush through him. His pain melted away and he swung the book down as hard as he could. It connected with top of Josh's head with a satisfying thud and Josh dropped to the ground. Tyler quickly straddled him hit him two more times before he dropped the book. Josh was obviously a little out of it as he weakly pushed against Tyler.

Tyler stared at Josh. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He hadn't met someone so perfect in his entire life. He traced his hands over Josh's face, then neck, then slowly trailed them down his body. He ripped the shirt off Josh and Josh made a small sound, but it was obvious he couldn't fight back, his brains still rattled from the hits with the book.

Tyler's vision went red. He wanted blood. He leaned forward and smelled Josh's chest, licking it slowly to get a taste before he committed. He tasted just as good as he thought he would.

Tyler sunk his teeth into Josh's chest until blood slowly began to leak out. With a moan, Tyler closed his eyes and slowly lapped at it, savoring the taste. He move down a little and bit again, then lower, each time taking the time to savor the delicious blood that came from the perfect body below him.

Josh started to struggle harder, so Tyler paused and reached for the book. He hit Josh over the head. He had only planned to hit him once, but the wave of happiness that overwhelmed him made him raise the book again. And again. And again. And again.

He stopped when Josh's head started to bleed. He apologized, even though he knew Josh couldn't understand him. He gently rubbed the place he had been bashing with the book, trying to soothe the man below him who was currently groaning in pain from the pressure on the sensitive part of his head.

Tyler continued biting and lapping at Josh's blood. Blurry murmured encouragement, but Tyler didn't need it. This wasn't for Blurry, this was for Tyler.

He doesn't really know how long he lay there, enjoying the quality time he was spending with his boyfriend. That's what Tyler decided Josh was, his boyfriend. After all, Tyler deserved the best, and that was definitely Josh.

Eventually, Tyler pushed himself off Josh and stood up. He grabbed the bedsheets from the bed he had been in and waited for Josh to get a little bit of his strength back, wanting the struggle when he killed Josh.

After an amount of time- an hour? two? Tyler wasn't really sure- passed, Tyler wrapped the sheet around Josh's neck and adjusted his hands so he could sit right behind Josh and feel his heartbeat as he choked him. He gently applied pressure to Josh's neck and smiled at the slight panic the semi delirious man displayed. He whispered calming things into Josh ear as he applied enough pressure to entirely cut off Josh's air supply.

When Josh stopped struggling, Tyler continued the pressure. He didn't know how long he needed to keep the pressure, but he could feel Josh's heartbeat, so he decided to wait until that stopped.

He leaned forward and even though Josh was unconscious- and wouldn't be able to understand him even if he was wide awake- Tyler whispered, "I love you," in his ear before he dug his teeth into the soft cartilage at the top of his ear. He pulled harder as his teeth pierced through Josh's ear and clicked together.

Josh's heartbeat slowed until Tyler could no longer feel it. With a smile, Tyler let go of the bedsheet and pulled his teeth out of his ear. He stroked Josh's face and kissed the top of his head gently, humming softly.

He loved his new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is incredibly shitting writing. I honestly can't tell. Please comment any constructive criticism or feedback of any sort! Please, I live off comments.


End file.
